A través de las flores
by FerAmaya
Summary: Hermione puede ser increíblemente distraida algunas veces, y Fred lo sabe de primera mano. O, 5 veces que Fred intento hablarle a Hermione de flores y la vez que finalmente lo escuchó. "Este fic participa en el Reto #6: "A flor de piel" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón"


_Disclaimer: Solo la idea es mía, todo el univero de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling_

_"Este fic participa en el Reto #6: "A flor de piel" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón"_

* * *

**1.**

—¿Sabes? Mi madre siempre dice que los girasoles atraen la buena suerte.

Hermione levantó la mirada, confundida, sus enormes ojos color miel clavándose sobre el muchacho pelirrojo de pie frente a su mesa, recostado ligeramente sobre la estantería de "Pociones avanzadas".

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió, sus ojos paseando rápidamente por el corredor vacío, preguntándose si quizás, él no estaba hablando con ella en absoluto.

—Tu libro… —repuso él, señalando al montón de papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa frente a la castaña—, es un girasol lo que dibujaste ahí, ¿cierto?

Hermione sintió la repentina urgencia de ocultar las páginas de la vista del pelirrojo.

—Si, yo… —No estaba muy segura de que es lo que quería decir después, pero igual, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apresuró a cerrar el libro con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía.

—Te dejaré volver a estudiar… —murmuró, regalándole una diminuta sonrisa.

Hermione quería detenerlo, disculparse por cualquier motivo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y un par de segundos después el chico ya había tomado el libro que necesitaba del estante detrás suyo y había salido de la biblioteca.

**2.**

Fred estaba en su quinto año, y ahora, sabía bien quien era la chica misteriosa de la biblioteca que dibujaba girasoles en las esquinas de sus pergaminos; la mejor amiga de su hermanito, Hermione Granger. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, en realidad, nunca había cruzado más de 10 palabras con la chica castaña.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso justo ahora? Bueno, porque Hermione Granger parecía ser la única otra alma en la desierta Sala Común, y Fred odiaba el silencio cuando había más de una persona en la misma habitación que él. Le ponía nervioso, inquieto; sentía la necesidad de decir cualquier tontería burbujeándole en la garganta.

Suspiró. Más valía que su ensayo de Encantamientos terminara de escribirse solo para la mañana siguiente, porque estaba cansado de intentar obligar a su cerebro a escribir las 300 palabras que todavía le faltaban. Con un movimiento de su varita todos los libros frente suyo se elevaron en el aire y se arrojaron violentamente dentro de su mochila. Quizá y si necesitaba escribir ese ensayo después de todo.

Una risa ahogada llamó su atención.

Hermione estaba riéndose de él y del montón de pergaminos arrugados que su mochila parecía apunto de escupir.

Fred sonrió complacido, había hecho reír a Hermione Granger. Se puso de pie, echándose su mochila desordenada al hombro.

—¿No irás a dormir, _Granger_? —de pronto, no tenía idea de que debería de decir para romper el hielo, y realmente quería decir algo.

Hermione le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—En cuanto termine mis deberes de Herbología… —respondió, señalando distraídamente el pergamino frente suyo.

Fred se había acercado lentamente hasta su mesa (solo porque estaba en su camino hacia las escaleras, obviamente), y se inclinó ligeramente para mirar sobre el hombro de la castaña.

—Eso es una rosa naranja… —comentó, apuntando a la tercer pregunta en el pergamino que aún no había comenzado a responder la castaña.

—¿Rosa naranja?

—Ajá, según recuerdo, es una flor extremadamente rara y…

Hermione había dejado de escucharlo, su atención completamente volcada en uno de los enormes libros que tenía frente suyo.

Fred paseo la mirada por la habitación, inseguro de que debería de hacer. No quería volver a su habitación, quería hablar con ella, de las malditas rosas naranjas si era necesario, pero parecía que Hermione se había olvidado completamente de que él estaba de pie a su lado.

—Buenas noches… _Hermione._

**3.**

Hermione salió del Gran Salón furiosa, sin mirar por donde iba, y prácticamente le paso encima a Fred Weasley antes de darse cuenta de que lo tenía enfrente.

—Lo siento —bufó, apresurándose a recoger el par de pergaminos que el pelirrojo había tirado y que Hermione había pisado en medio del alboroto.

—No importa —repuso él despreocupadamente —, solo acabas de arruinar mis deberes de pociones.

Hermione sintió la repentina necesidad de estrellar la cabeza contra el tronco del Sauce Boxeador.

—¡Era un chiste! —se apresuró a intervenir el Gryffindor, notando el pesar que asomaba en el rostro de la castaña —. ¿Pésima broma?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito contra su voluntad.

—¿Serviría de algo decirte que Ron es el más idiota de todos los Weasley's? —le dijo después de un pequeño silencio.

Ahora sí, Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? —inquirió ella con pesar.

Fred asintió, y Hermione volvió a bufar, la rabia volviendo a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

—Tu viste ese vestido horrendo que le envió mi madre, no quieres ir al Baile de Navidad con _algo así _—le aseguró y otra vez, Hermione se encontró con que estaba sonriendo y la rabia había desaparecido.

—Así que, ¿lo que le dijiste es cierto? —inquirió el pelirrojo abruptamente. Hermione lo contempló sin comprender —. ¿Es muy tarde para pedirte que seas mi pareja para el baile?

Había una sonrisita torcida en sus labios, la sonrisa traviesa característica de los gemelos Weasley. Hermione le sonrío de vuelta.

—¡Muy gracioso, Fred!

—¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó, comenzando a seguirla por el corredor —Seríamos una pareja excelente, ¿no te parece?

Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios.

—¡Nos vestiríamos a juego! —se detuvo frente a ella, obligándola a detenerse también —Incluso llevaré una rosa para ti —agregó, con un entusiasmo casi ridículo —, una rosa naranja.

La castaña lo miró sin comprender.

—Me gustan las rosas naranjas —repuso, alzándose de hombros despreocupadamente.

Hermione le regaló otra sonrisa.

—Gracias por intentar alegrarme, _Weasley, _pero tengo una cita para el baile.

Fred pareció pensárselo por un segundo.

—Y… ¿no preferirías cambiar de cita? —intentó una última vez, pero Hermione aún parecía pensar que estaba bromeando.

—Tengo que llegar a Herbología, Fred.

**4.**

Le tomó a Hermione más de un par de segundos darse cuenta de que había una mano sosteniendo un girasol frente a su cara. Una mano pálida y de dedos largos que no supo reconocer.

No tomó la flor en seguida.

—¿Qué te parece si me enseñas pociones?

Hermione finalmente levantó la mirada lejos de su libro, solo para contemplar al pelirrojo frente a ella como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—Tus notas son casi tan buenas como las mías.

Fred se sentó frente a ella, dejando la flor sobre su libro después de darse cuenta de que la castaña no iba a tomarla.

—Esa es la cosa, Granger, no son tan buenas como las tuyas.

—¿Desde cuando te preocupas por tus notas? ¿O por la escuela en absoluto? —inquirió con escepticismo.

—Tu incredulidad me ofende, pero lo dejaré pasar —comentó con dramatismo —. Y aunque no lo creas, me preocupo, todo el tiempo.

Hermione no estaba creyéndose una sola palabra. Lo contempló fijamente, y Fred la miró de vuelta, una sonrisa torcida asomando en sus labios.

Ella sabía bien quién era Fred Weasley, la clase de chico que siempre estaba coqueteando con alguna chica, demasiado despreocupado y demasiado desinteresado para salir con alguien más allá de un par de citas. La clase de chico, atractivo, que tenía una fila de chicas esperando salir con él.

La clase de chico que no sabría que existía Hermione Granger de no ser porque era la mejor amiga de su hermano pequeño.

Y había visto esa sonrisa antes, cuando estaba con Angelina Johnson, o cualquier otra chica del equipo de quidditch, aunque seguramente, Fred debía estar intentando algo completamente diferente ahora, porque no había forma de que estuviese intentando coquetear con ella.

Desechó ese pensamiento en el mismo segundo en el que se le ocurrió.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió, ignorando todo el asunto por un momento, y finalmente tomando la flor frente suyo.

—Un girasol, ¿te gustan, no? Siempre estas dibujándolos en las esquinas de tus pergaminos —comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que tenía hacía un segundo. Pero Hermione no lo notó.

—¿Por qué necesitarías ayuda con pociones? —preguntó ella de pronto.

—Si voy a tener mi propia tienda de artículos de broma, con mis propias creaciones, necesito ser un pocionista excelente, _Granger, _además, te daré algo a cambio.

—¿A sí? ¿Y que será? —inquirió, siguiéndole el juego.

Fred la miró de reojo, sin que ella pudiera notarlo, un nerviosismo extraño extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

—Te llevaré en una cita conmigo —. La sonrisita torcida estaba de vuelta y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir por un segundo que estaba burlándose de ella.

—Muy divertido, Weasley —bufó, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

Cerró su libro de golpe y comenzó a recoger el par de pergaminos esparcidos a su alrededor apresuradamente.

—Tengo cosas por hacer, lo siento…

Fred aún la estaba contemplando, confundido.

—No estaba bromeando… — murmuró, pero la castaña ya se había ido.

Fred miró a la mesa vacía frente suyo. Se había llevado el girasol, eso tenía que ser una buena señal, ¿cierto?

Suspiró, ya sería problema de George aprender pociones para el negocio.

**5.**

Fred encontró a Hermione en la diminuta cocina de la madriguera a las 2 de la mañana, la noche después de que llegó a pasar el resto del verano con ellos.

—Pensé que era el único que no podía dormir —la saludó, yendo a buscar un vaso en la alacena.

Pero no recibió una respuesta, y cuando giró para mirarla con curiosidad, descubrió que Hermione estaba llorando.

—¿Hermione?

En un segundo estaba sentado junto a ella, olvidando completamente el vaso de agua por el que había salido de su cama.

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos a pesar de que la castaña en verdad parecía intentar detenerlas.

Fred se sentía un completo inútil, sentado ahí sin saber qué demonios debería estar haciendo.

Así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Y Hermione lo dejó hacerlo.

Fred podía sentir su corazón encogiéndose dentro de su pecho cada vez que la castaña temblaba entre sus brazos a causa del llanto.

Hermione tardó un buen rato en retomar la compostura, y ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaban hasta que eso pasó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió él visiblemente preocupado.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de ser capaz de decir cualquier cosa.

—Hice algo horrible —balbuceó, volviendo a lanzarse a los brazos del pelirrojo, y Fred no atino a hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

Y, a pesar de que se había prometido no contarle nunca a nadie lo que le había hecho a sus padres, en cuanto abrió la boca, Hermione simplemente no pudo detenerse, y las palabras comenzaron a brotar a una velocidad preocupante. Fred la escuchó, sin decir una sola palabra, aun sujetándola entre sus brazos.

Hermione hubiera esperado miradas de disgusto, que la llamará cosas horribles y que se alejará de ella inmediatamente por ser una persona terrible, pero nada de eso sucedió. Fred sujetó sus manos entre las suyas, y aunque le prometió cosas que Hermione sabía que no podían ser verdad, eran justo lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

—Tu acabas de salvarles la vida, Hermione, y cuando todo esto termine, cuando ganemos la guerra, _iremos _a buscarlos y los traeremos de vuelta a casa, sanos y salvos, esto es, simplemente, unas pequeñititas vacaciones mientras su hija va por ahí a salvar el mundo.

Para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, había una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—Y antes de que lo sepas, todo volverá a la normalidad.

De pronto, justo en aquel momento, Hermione sintió un cariño inmenso por el pelirrojo.

Le tomó un par de minutos más recobrar la compostura y que las lágrimas silenciosas dejaran de brotar de sus ojos, pero Fred se mantuvo ahí, junto a ella, hasta que estuvo seguro que Hermione podía volver a la cama.

—¿Voy a obsequiarte algo, de acuerdo? —la detuvo antes de dejarla ir.

Hermione lo miró agitar su varita con curiosidad.

Un dulce, como una menta, apareció sobre la palma de la mano de la castaña.

—¿Qué es esto?

Fred le regaló una sonrisita.

—George y yo comenzamos a venderlos hace un par de semanas, básicamente es alegría con sabor a limón.

Hermione se encontró sonriendo un poquito.

—Nada demasiado terrible, lo prometo, no voy a drogarte ni nada parecido —se apresuró a añadir —Un par de rosas naranjas mezcladas con un par de gotas de Elixir de la Euforia y, bueno… todos necesitamos un empujoncito de vez en cuando.

Fred le regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Hermione no estaba segura de haber visto nunca antes.

—Puedes guardarlo para uno de esos malos días.

Fred la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su habitación aquella noche y, por más que lo intentaba, Hermione no podía recordar si le había agradecido por lo que había hecho por ella.

**+1**

—Escuché que Fred Weasley está muerto.

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente, una sensación horrible extendiénd0se por todo el cuerpo, aún peor que la maldición de Dolohov le había lanzado directo al pecho hacía ya dos años.

Harry no se había dado cuanta que Hermione le había soltado la mano y había dejado de seguirlo, demasiado ocupado en buscar a Ginny entre el mar de personas que celebraban que la guerra por fin había terminado, que los buenos habían ganado.

Sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y de pronto todo frente suyo comenzaba a lucir borroso.

_"¿Voy a desmayarme?" _pensó. _"No, estoy llorando"_ escuchó su propia voz dentro de su cabeza cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por las mejillas.

No… Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose perdida entre tanta gente.

—¿Hermione?

Necesitaba encontrar a Ron, o a la señora Weasley, necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

—¡Hermione!

Alguien la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola suavemente.

Levantó la vista, los ojos aún anegados en lágrimas y sintió de pronto como si le hubiesen arrojado directo al rostro un balde de agua helada.

—¡Estas bien! —exclamó el pelirrojo, el alivio tan palpable en su voz que Hermione quizá lo hubiera notado si no hubiera estado tan ocupada mirándolo como si deseara asesinarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, extrañado.

—¡No puedes asustarme así, Fred Weasley! —explotó la castaña, golpeándolo en el pecho con ambos puños mucho más fuerte de lo que el pelirrojo la hubiera creído capaz.

—¡Auch! ¡Oye! —se apresuró a tomarla de las manos para detenerla —, ¿de que estas hablando?

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme creer que estabas muerto? —continuó gritando, intentando zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo, pero él no la dejó ir a ninguna parte.

Fred no consiguió ocultar una sonrisa demasiado enorme. Alivio y felicidad extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—No tengo la menor idea de que estas hablando, Granger, pero —se apresuró a detenerla antes de que Hermione pudiera seguir regañándolo —, hay algo que necesito decirte.

Hermione miró con curiosidad como el pelirrojo rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Encontré esto —exclamó, mostrándole un girasol diminuto, posiblemente del tamaño de la palma de su mano, los pétalos que alguna vez debieron ser de un amarillo brillante, completamente destruidos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Hermione tomó la diminuta flor sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

—Te dije alguna vez que los girasoles significaban buena suerte y son tu flor favorita así que, no puedo evitar pensar en ti cada vez que veo uno y este —continuó, con un entusiasmo casi contagioso —, este lo encontré aquí, justo ahora, allá — agregó señalando al montón de escombros detrás suyo —después de todo lo que pasó aún estaba ahí, así que pensé, tiene que traerme algo de buena suerte, ¿no crees?

Hermione aún lo estaba mirando como si hubiese perdido la razón.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —inquirió dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

Fred tomó aire, como quien se prepara para decir algo realmente importante.

—He intentado ser paciente… —comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa —, pero llevo cuatro años invitándote a salir y realmente sería lindo que por fin te dieras cuenta.

Hermione pareció no reaccionar.

—Y no estoy bromeando, Granger, en verdad estoy enamorado de ti, como, muy muy en serio —se apresuró a agregar, los nervios comenzando a asomar en su voz, porque Hermione no parecía haber escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita ahogada.

—Aún tengo el girasol con el que intentaste sobornarme…

—¿Ah, si? —inquirió el pelirrojo, dejando escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

—Así que… ¿no estabas bromeando…?

—¿… todas las veces que intenté que salieras conmigo? —la interrumpió el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa —No, hablaba muy en serio… Debes admitir que mi paciencia y mi perseverancia son implacables.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita.

—Supongo que, ya que insistes, podríamos salir por un café algún día.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo podía iluminar una ciudad entera en ese momento.

—Me parece excelente.

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
